Act III: Episode 3: Return of the Engineers, Dreaded Alliance With the Dragons/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Act III: Episode 3 of The Search for Rarity, Return of the Engineers, Dreaded Alliance With the Dragons. Characters Heroes Agent Carolina Sam Fisher Rarity Epsilon-Church Simmons Grif Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Agent Washington Koji Minamoto Delta Spike Villains Majid Sadiq Dragons Gabriel Rorke Federation Transcript (Episode Recap) Washington: ''Looks like I'll be giving rundown from now on. Carolina and Briggs were tasked with purifying MadLeomon, however, that backfired. What's worse, Sadiq escaped unofficial imprisonment and allied himself with Vilgax. Princess Celestia made it manditory that Carolina and Fisher are sent to Skyrim to save MadLeomon with the help of Ulfric Stormcloak. Before leaving, Rarity shows up and declares that she'll tag along dispite my protests. Once they arrived in Ivarstead, Mikey and Shoutmon tells them that Windhelm is under attack by Vilgax and Sadiq. After several failures, Jarl Ulfric finally arrived to ward off the latters. After all was said and done. Myself and the rest of the team arrive just in time to lend a hand.'' "Return of the Engineers, Dreaded Alliance With the Dragons" Riverwood, Skyrim Agent Washington Order of the Just/Fourth Echelon - Joint Operation December 3, 2013 Washington: ''Journal Entry #95b: Agent Washington, Former Project Freelancer. Our team just arrived in Skyrim approxamently 23:00 hours ago. Luna is currently searching Mustang herself while Cadence sent Florida to gather intel on how we can bring him back to normal. It's said that such intel can only be found at Bleak Falls Barrow, a very cold and dangerous place for one to operate. I can only hope that Florida comes back alive. I'm sure Luna wouldn't want to revive him again as it's wasteful to her magic and slightly unethical. As for me, I found out just an hour ago that Majid Sadiq just made another alliance at Vilgax' request: the Dragons. Who knows what kinds of hell will be released if the Dragons strike alongside the Engineers. That's all we know for right now. This is Agent Washington, signing off.'' (After Washington finishes watching Sadiq and the Dragons, Rarity approaches him) Rarity: ''Everything alright, darling?'' Washington: ''Listen, Rarity. I understand and respect Luna's decision to let you tag along, but Skyrim is dangerous and we can't risk losing the bearer of Generosity.'' Rarity: ''I'll be fine, Wash. If....'' Washington: ''I UNDERSTAND! OKAY?! I GET IT!!'' (Rarity becomes upset) Washington: ''(sigh) I'm sorry. It's just that.. Carolina and Princess Celestia tasked me to make sure no one get you again. I mean, sure the Coalition's no long active, but that doesn't mean others won't be after you. There's still Vilgax, The Engineers, The Federation, even the Black Hand. '' Rarity: ''I believe York has already told me this, darling.'' Washington: ''Right. I need to get back to work. Sorry I went off on you like that.'' (Rarity starts to leave but returns to Washington) Rarity: ''Wash, have you seen anyone of my friends?'' Washington: ''They should all... be here. Why?'' Rarity: ''Okay. Do you know where, exactly?'' Washington: ''I would assume the Western Watchtower. That's where Princess Celestia told them to go.'' (Rarity leaves for the Watch Tower) Washington: ''Hey Rarity, there is some... (realizing that she left) Hmm. I guess she left for the Watchtower.'' (Meanwhile at the Watchtower) Grif: ''Hey, Simmons, can I ask you something?'' Simmons: ''(Sigh) What now?'' Grif: ''You know the whole situation with the Dragons?'' Simmons: ''Yeah. Why?'' Grif: Does Spike know about this? I mean could ''he ''be able to talk sense into them? Simmons: ''Well, he couldn't speak sense to the Teenage Dragons during the migration. So what would make these ones different?'' Grif: I dunno. Cuz he's a dragon. And I think he could talk some sense into them. Simmons: ''That doesn't necessarily mean shit, Grif.'' Grif: ''Well, to me it does.'' Simmons: ''You're an idiot.'' Fisher: ''You're both idiots. Now stop arguing and get back to work!'' Simmons: ''On it!'' Grif: ''Do I have to, Sam? I mean what are we preparing for, anyway?'' Fisher: ''Private Grif, why did you join the Order?'' Grif: ''Because Celestia said I had to. Man, she's a b----.'' Simmons: ''You're definately an idiot.'' Church: ''IS THAT ANY WAY TO SPEAK ABOUT CELESTIA LIKE THAT?!!'' Grif: ''What? She wasn't MY leader! Sarge just threw me into this!'' Fisher: ''Are you sure it wasn't Carolina?'' Grif: ''Yeah, I'm sure. It was Sarge.'' (Rainbow Dash approaches) Rainbow Dash: ''What is this?! I'm the only one working and my wings are getting sore! Why aren't you guys working?!'' Simmons: ''Well Grif here is stalling us and...'' Grif: ''Hey! Who the hell put Wingy McPony in charge here?!'' Raindow Dash: ''Agent Carolina did! And if you call me that again, you're serious not gonna like me!! (Starts to leave) And by the way, Grif, you better be glad Princess Celestia's not here!'' Grif: ''Once again, that uni-pegasus lady is a crazy bi...'' Simmons: ''It's alicorn, idiot!'' Grif: ''Fine! She still a crazy b----!'' Xbox Achievement: ''(100G. Princess Celestia actually did hear that. You lose air in your suit. You die)'' Grif: ''Bullshit. This again? I have plenty of air in my... (Grif loses air in his suit and fall unconscious)'' Rainbow Dash: ''Was that one of those achievements you guys were talking about?'' Simmons: ''Yep. Well, let's get to work.'' (Twilight arrives) Twilight: ''Have any of you seen Spike?'' Rainbow Dash: ''No. Why?'' Twilight: ''This isn't right!'' Simmons: ''Did he tell you where he was going?'' Grif: ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!'' Simmons: ''Oh shut up, Grif!! You're not helping!!'' Twilight: ''No he didn't. And way are you not working, Dexter?!!'' Rainbow Dash: ''Dexter? Who's Dexter?'' Grif: ''That's me, Wingy McPony! That's my first name!'' Twilight: ''What did you just call her?!'' Grif: ''Well maybe I should stop talking then.'' (Rarity arrives) Twilight: ''Rarity! Thank goodness! Have you seen Spike?!'' Rarity: ''I'm sorry. I was at the city outskirt speaking with Washington.'' (Koji arrives) Koji: ''Spike's been kidnapped by the Federation.'' (everyone sighs, excluding Grif) Grif: ''Why don't I find that the least bit surprising?'' Koji: ''Shut up, Grif.'' Grif: ''Whatever, dude.'' Delta: ''The Federation must've kidnapped Spike while you were sleeping. They left evidence that only I can analyze.'' Rainbow Dash: ''Okay. Why is a ghost telling us this?'' Grif: ''Well you're the one to talk!'' Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Church, Simmons, Rarity, Fisher, and Koji: ''SHUT UP, GRIF!!!!!!!'' Delta: ''Actually, I'm not a ghost. I'm a computer program artificial intelegence. And perform at...'' Rainbow Dash: ''Alright, I get it.'' Delta: ''Sora Takenouchi has already tracked down the Federation near Helgen.'' Koji: ''Twilight and I leave immediatly.'' Twilight: ''I'll be back soon everyone. And when I geet back, Dexter better be working!'' Koji: ''Log off, Delta.'' Delta: ''Understood.'' (Twilight and Koji depart) Grif: ''Does she have ''to refer me to my first name? (In the underground keep of Helgen. Spike wakes up in captivity) Spike: ''Where am I?'' Rorke: ''Well, look who's awake.'' Spike: ''Huh?! What am I doing here?!!'' Rorke: ''Calm down kid! It'll all be over soon. I just want one answer and one answer only: Where's Twilight?'' Spike: ''What?! Why her?!!'' Rorke: ''What are you a damn comedian? I'm asking the questions, not you.'' (The front of the Keep is broken into) Twilight: ''I'll go look for Spike!'' KendoGarurumon: ''No! We stay together!'' (Twilight and KendoGarurumon fight their way through the Federation Soldiers) Rorke: ''What the hell is that?!'' Federation Soldier: ''It's Twilight and some... GAH!!'' (The soldier is attacked. Rorke pulls out his pistol) Rorke: ''Well, she just ruined it for you.'' (Before Rorke could do anything KendoGarurumon attacked him) KendoGarurumon: ''Hands off the baby dragon!!!'' Twilight: ''You alright, Spike?'' Spike: ''Twilight! I'm fine.'' KendoGarurumon: ''Delta?!'' Delta: ''Yes, Koji?'' KendoGarurumon: ''Time to take more direct messures!'' Delta: ''Koji, protocol dictates that...'' KendoGarurumon: ''JUST DO IT!!!'' Delta: ''Understood. Overriding power impulse!'' (KendoGarurumon uses his Howling Star, causing Rorke to fall into a ravine. He then returns to normal) Koji: ''We better get out of here!'' (Back at the Watchtower) Carolina: ''Is Grif already getting the Warthog yet?'' Rarity: ''He said he would.'' (Grif arrives in the Warthog) Grif: ''Sup? '''Rainbow Dash: ''Don't try me, Grif.'' Grif: ''What? I just asked 'sup.'' Simmons: ''You're an idiot.'' (Twilight, Koji, and Spike return) Twilight: ''Hey everyone!'' Spike: ''Am I glad to see you guys again!'' Simmons: ''Spike?'' Grif: ''Hey, little man! You still want me to show that method that'll surely get Rarity's attention?'' Spike: ''Maybe next time, Grif.'' Grif: ''Daaaaamn. You got no taste, dude.'' Rarity: ''You look like you've seen a lot, darling.'' (Spike starts blushing and hearts appear in his eyes) Church: ''Welp, there's the usuall. (To Spike) Hey Spike, forget Grif. Why don't you let the real one that had a girlfriend help you?'' Spike: ''Nah.'' Church: ''God dammit.'' Twilight: ''Alright everyone, let Spike get some rest.'' (Twilight takes Spike into the Watchtower) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:The Search for Rarity Category:Coolautiz Category:Act III: Skyrim Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Sadiq Arc Category:Dragons Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity